Adultery
by thorsx
Summary: Hermione faces a rocky relationship with her so called "soul mate", Ronald Weasley. She accepts the life she thought she deserved but what if one day someone stumbles into her life and teaches her that there is more to it than what she has. / A little bit OC and Ron Hating also. / Photo by absumoaevum2
1. Chapter 1

**ADULTERY**

 **adul-tery /** sex between a married person and someone who is not that person's wife/husband

This chapter will contain Hermione's memories of the previous years. Every section shows a different time in her life.

* * *

"That's it, I'm going."

"Ron, what th-" Hermione turns towards her husband who was wearing his coat again. She was soothing her 5 month old daughter, swaying her rhythmically to a tune of a nursery rhyme. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I don't know to the bar or something..." He proceeds to dust his coat off.

"You just got home moments ago?" Hermione raises one eyebrow at him. "I thought maybe you can help me around here?" She was tired. She has been with Rose, their daughter, the whole day and expceted Ron to take over and somehow help her with the baby's endless crying.

"I know but that baby's _cry_ is not helping me relax at all!" He walks towards the fireplace ready to leave. "Hermione, I'm tired from work. I'm a respected auror for Merlin's sake. I can't believe you don't have the skills to make your own daughter stop crying. It's always like this when I get home that baby crying herself to sleep. I can't take it, it's too noisy here." He grabs a handful of floo powder and vanishes.

Hermione didn't hear the exact place he yelled, too distracted by the jab on her heart, she stopped swaying.

Rose, sensing the tense radiating off her mother and also the stop in motion stops crying and looks up to her. Hermione felt her eyes welling up as she stared at the fireplace as the smoke fades away. She left her job at the ministry to take care of her daughter, their daughter. He had promised her that he would help her every step of the way but he only helped her once and that was after she gave birth to Rose and incapable of moving. She wiped her eyes and looked at her daughter staring at her.

"Now you stop crying?" She kissed her little nose "Don't worry sweetie, mum's fine." She proceeded to sway her again.

* * *

"Papa, look what Uncle Harry gave me." Hermione heard her daughter from the kitchen. She was washing the dishes using magic, Rose had her third birthday party a few hours ago. She peaks through the door wanting to witness the father-daughter bond unfold but what surprised her was Ron sitting on his usual seat reading the Daily Prophet, feet plopped on the table in front of him.

"Hmm... that's nice." Ron curtly said. Hermione watched as the little girl's vibrant smile fell and her eyes fell on the ground.

"But... you didn't even look at it?" She mumbled

"I did!" Ron started to fold his newspaper in half and looked at his daughter. "Damn it, now go do something else!" Ron yelled causing tears to well up on the little girl's eyes.

Hermione wasn't going to let her daughter cry on her own birthday so she rushed towards the living room, the plates clattering on the kitchen sink. She kneeled at Rose and gave her a hug. "Really, Ronald? Did you really have to yell at her?"

"Well, she was bugging me." He said with so much sass in his voice as if his statement implied a "DUH". Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Ron, you're so childish and immature." Hermione picked Rose up and proceeded to bring her to her small room. She heard Ron imitating her from behind, sometimes she wonders who was the toddler Rose or Ron.

The girl was sobbing, her face buried on Hermione's neck as she clutched her red dragon on her chest. "Hey now... don't mind your father. He's just a little bit crazy at the moment. You know how he is when he doesn't get a good night's sleep... he gets cranky like a monster."

Her daughter softly giggled raising her face and wiping her eyes. "Did you see what Uncle Harry gave me?"

"Not yet, let me see." Hermione responds with enthusiasm ringing from her voice, exciting Rose. She proceeds to show her the dragon. It was a stuff toy half her size. "Wow Rose, isn't that a beautiful stuffed toy?"

"I like it very much. It's different from the one daddy buys me it's not a bear." Rose hugged the stuffed toy again.

"Oh you do? I do too. I like it very much... Can I have it, Rose?" Hermione jokes placing her daughter beside her on the bed.

"But... but I like it."

"… uh-oh we have a dilemma, mommy like's it too." Rose looks at her and softly smiles.

"Fine, you can have it if it'll make you happy." Rose thrusts the stuff toy towards her and smiles although her eyes failing her as she glances down at the stuffed toy. Hermione giggled at her daughter's words.

"You know what, since it is your birthday... you can have it. What makes mommy happy is when you're happy." She gave Rose a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Hermione takes a sip of her morning coffee. She was dressed for work, after Rose turned five she decided that she needed to get back to work. She has been working for a month now and everything's going swift. Her old boss gave her, her old job at the ministry again. Rose was five and goes to a Wizard Pre School with her cousin James Potter, Ginny and Harry's first born. Ginny takes both of them after their classes and she willingly let's Rose stay until she's free from work.

Ron walks into the kitchen wiping the sleep from his eyes.

For the past few days he has been going home late, usually 11 PM or even later. Hermione didn't complain, didn't ask why... she was too tired to bother. She honestly didn't know why she stayed in this relationship, trying to make it work and trying to improve it but Ron was always so difficult. She held her cup of coffee in her hands and leaned on the isle.

"Good Morning." She greeted and he muffled something as his head was stuck in the fridge. She rolled her eyes and fixed her skirt. "Do you have any plans for today? Don't you have the day off? You can pick Rose up from Ginny and Harry's place and bond."

He closes the fridge and looks at her. "I dunno... I think I might play quidditch with Dean and Neville later, you made breakfast?"

"Ron, do you think I have the time to make breakfast? Me and Rose are leaving in five minutes, I have work." She places her mug in the sink and proceeds to walk out to the living room. "But can't you make some time for your own daughter? You hardly spend time with her alone." It was always about him, he never asked about her or their daughter.

"Ugh, I can't Hermione. I only get a few days off to do what I love." He followed her to the kitchen and began scratching his head. "Plus do you really have to work, Mione? I make enough for all of us. I don't see why you're doing all this"

Hermione sharply turns around startling Ron. "Because it is empowering and I love my job. You don't expect me to become a house wife, do you? The smartest witch of our age is going to settle and become a house wife?" He shrugs. "Clearly you don't know me." She rolled her eyes, they always had arguments like this. Before she used to agree with him just to make it stop but now she's not afraid. "Of course you'd say you use your free time to do the things you love but you can't make time for your own daughter whom you should love... whatever." Hermione grabs her bag from one of the chairs in the living room. "Rose! Come on, we need to leave."

"What the? Hermione, you know I don't mean it that way."

"Then it what way do you mean it Ronald?"

"Ok Hermione, this is getting out of hand I am your husba-"

"Oh don't pull that card on me. If you want a nanny so bad, hire an elf." Rose steps on the last stair eyes starring between her father and mother. "Hi Rose, morning darling. Sorry you had to hear that, me and daddy were just arguing about who won the quidditch game last night. Ready to go?" The small girl who was dressed in her school uniform nods. Hermione holds her small hand and stares at her husband with an icy glare before leaving.

* * *

Hermione sat on the living room chair, it was late. A cup of tea was on her hands she blew on it trying to get it too cool. She was waiting for Ron. It was 3 AM. It was late and yet again Ronald has forgotten about their anniversary.

 _PLOP_

She heard that sound, her husband's back from wherever cave he has been. She checked on all bars she knew he went too but he was not in any of them. He was drunk judging from his small stumble and the fact that he didn't notice her.

"Good Morning, Ronald."

He jumps, completely started. "Hermione, what you doing up?"

"Just... waiting for you to come home."

"Oh, um. I'm sorry I was just... I just fell asleep in the Leaky Cauldron's bar and... nobody bothered to wake me up." Lies. She checked there twice and even asked Bob, the bartender to alert her if he ever dropped by.

"Ahuh."

"You mad?"

"Not really... at this point I'm so used to it that it doesn't bother me." Lies, her eyes were tearing up. She thanked the fact that it was still somewhat dark.

"I'm sorry Mione, look. I'm really sorry here let me take a potion to get rid of this hangover." He goes into the kitchen and starts rummaging inside the cupboards. She wiped her eyes and stifled her sobs.

Ron comes back after five minutes, composure better than a moments ago. "Hermione, let's go to bed."

"… I'd rather stay here."

"To what? To brood? Come on Hermione, stop being so immature and get to bed with me. It's 3 in the morning, we should be asleep." He walked closer to her, standing behind the couch she was sitting on and rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, it's three in the morning..." She sniffed "….and you just came home..." She placed her mug of tea on the coffee table "...drunk and smelling like a girl's perfume."

* * *

"HERMIONE!" Ginny opened the door and proceeded to give her a hug. "Wow, you look like a mess."

"Sorry, Gin. You know how work is, plus I'm not really dressing up for anybody." She entered the house. "But thanks for the compliment, you do know how to make my day much better."

"Well... if you must know. Ronald sent me an owl this afternoon saying that when you arrive here I prep you up cause you two will be going to dinner. Don't worry bout Rose, she'd love to have a sleepover with Lily." Ginny smiled and dragged her hand.

"What? Come on, really. Are you sure it's by Ron or you made Ron do it?" Ginny shrugged.

"Does it even matter, come let's make you pretty." Hermione cried to Ginny the day after their anniversary, which was a week ago. Ginny was one of her best friends but she also forgot that Ginny was Ronald's brother.

"It does Ginny, you knew that I didn't want anyone to tell him. I wanted to see if he'd... remember."

"If he didn't remember my birthday or mum's birthday he won't remember your anniversary. Besides, I didn't completely tell him I just asked him how it went and then it clicked that he has been a horrible husband to you."

"Come on now... Ginny." Ginny stopped and stared her blankly at the eye. They were at their master's bedroom one hand planted on her hip.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter okay. Let's just fix your hair and get you a dress."

"Okay fine."

After almost a hour and a half of Ginny waving her wand and applying her make up when Rose entered.

"Lily said you were here."

"Hi sweetie, didn't get a chance to visit you. See Auntie Ginny is busy fixing my face." Ginny giggled sa she fixed Hermione's blush.

"That's alright, mum." She smiled "I was busy playing with them anyways... I don't see the need for make up though... you look pretty enough mum."

"Aww, thank you." Rose was eight. Her hair was bright red and curly just as hers when she was younger.

"Rose, your mum and dad will be going out tonight. You'll be fine with a surprise sleepover with me and Lily right?" Ginny asks.

"What?" Rose's face grew red with excitement. "Really! I'd be fine with that!"

"You haven't asked her prior this, Gin?" You could hear the worry in Hermione's voice.

"See, she's fine with it now hush." Ginny glides the lipstick on Hermione's lips. "I'm such a fairy godmother. Now, stand up we need to transfigure these rags into something beautiful." Ginny started casting different spells, her eyes fixed on fixing her attire. Hermione however mouthed the word "help" to her daughter who just giggled. After a good five minutes of Ginny murmuring spells she was good to go.

She was wearing a black dress that ended four inches before her knees. It was figure hugging and very tight. She sighed.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Hermione." She just smiled fakely after that compliment. She was picking on her dinner, a plate of spaghetti. She really didn't feel like talking to Ron. She had been avoiding him ever since that day. "Hermione"

"What do you want Ron?"

"Your attention." She rolled her eyes and lifted her gaze.

"You have it, was this dinner really necessary?"

"Come on, it's our anniversary date!"

"-That happened a week after the actual date, hah! Funny." Hermione returned her gaze towards her spaghetti. She heard him sigh.

"I know I've been lacking in different places-"

"In all places." Hermione muttered.

"and I'm willing to listen to you and try to improve myself. Hermione we've been drifting apart and we need to fix that." He reached out for one of her hands and squeezed it.

"No shit, Sherlock." She huffed and withdrew her hand.

"We can't fix it if you're going to be so difficult!"

"I'm not, I'm just tired of your crap Ronald. We always do this, fix it, fix that. It never happens!"

"I know it's probably my fault and I'm sorry. Look tell me what's wrong."

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG RONALD" She yelled loud enough to confirm her anger but not loud enough for everyone to hear. "You are never home! I don't fucking know where you go? You say the Leaky Cauldron? Fuck it you're never there. ALSO, when you're not missing you're at home slacking off! You don't even bother to help me clean when cleaning is no effort considering we can do magic." She huffed and sulks on her chair her hands folded on her chest. "Plus you never appreciate me."

"Hermione."

"Ron, I'm tired. If you're not into me anymore since I'm positively sure you've been sleeping around, then I'm fine with it. Let's just end it." Hermione spoke, it was soft and almost a whisper but Ron heard it. His eyes grew large like saucers and his ears and face got red.

"Hermione..." He sighed. He knew it was rocky, their whole relationship but he didn't want to give up on it. "Look, if we can't... if we can't fix it this last time then okay, we can arrange for a divorce but Hermione we're not only married but we're best friends, we managed to stick by each other for 7 years during Hogwarts... I'm sure we can work it out." He held out his hand his eyes pleading for mercy.

"One last time, okay."

* * *

They were invited to the Malfoy's yearly Christmas ball. Rose was already twelve and was invited too. At first Ron said they wouldn't go but since Rose bugged them all month long he finally agreed. Hermione smiled as she watch her daughter and husband dance at the center of the ballroom. Ronald has gotten better and tried his best to make an effort to make their family stronger but Hermione knew it wasn't enough. She grabs a nearby drink from a waiter and gulps it on one shot.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Fancy seeing you here, it's been too long since we saw each other. How's Weasley?" Draco eyed Hermione from head to toe. Even though she was a mother to a twelve year old her body showed no signs of ever getting pregnant. She was wearing a blue mermaid dress.

"Oh you know, still the same." She grabs another alcoholic drink from a waiter and gulps it down. "How about you and Astoria?"

"… we've been divorced for over three months now."

"Oh..? I'm, I'm sorry. I'm not updated with news like these, I'm... Merlin you must hate me for bringing that up." Hermione buried her head in her hands and began shaking her head.

"It's okay Granger, we were only married because we were arranged to be. I never loved her that way." Hermione looks up from her hands and looks at him. He just smirked. "It's fine Granger."

"Oy Malfoy."

"Weasley." Ron circled his hands around his wife's waist and stared at Malfoy defensively. "My mother's glad that you accepted the invitation. However I am not. I see you're still the same... weasel from Hogwarts" His eyes shift to the little girl hiding behind Hermione.

"Hello, m'lady. Hope that you are having fun so far?"

"Yes... I have. The food tastes amazing, Mr. Malfoy." Rose gave a soft smile and Draco nodded and gave her a small smile. Draco grabbed something from inside his blazer and hands it to Rose.

"A rose for the beautiful Rose. Enjoy yourself I heard the chocolate fountain with be placed there beside the punch in a few minutes." Rose giggled and accepted the flower. "Well, I must go back to my mother. Weasley... Granger." Hermione nods her head in reply and watches as Draco disappears in the crowd.

* * *

 **HI GUYS**

 **I'm back from the dead.**

 **R &R please!**

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**ADULTERY**

 **adul-tery /** sex between a married person and someone who is not that person's wife/husband

* * *

 **JULY**

"Mum, you need to see what Dad taught me" Hermione heard her 12 year old daughter shout from above. She was reading a book, seated on a chair in their patio. Hermione could see her shadow hovering a few feet before her.

"Sweetheart, you know that I rather not."

"Oh come on, Hermione. You're such a kill joy. Come join me and Rose!" She saw Ron's shadow swoop next to Rose's. She shakes her head. "Oh bugger, come on Rose. Let's get back to the game you need to practice your maneuvering skills!"

"Dear Merlin, Ron make sure you're looking after her." Hermione finally looks up and sees the two still hovering there. Rose giggles.

"Mum, Dad made sure that there is a net there in case I fall off. Silly."

"Even though Rose Jean! You can still get hurt from that." Hermione closed the book she was reading and places it on the table beside her. Ron laughs and flies off telling Rose to come after him. Hermione continues to watch them from afar. She sighs.

After Ron and her had that major fight about the time he forgot about their anniversary and only remembered a week after... he changed. Hermione wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worst. He gave some time to Rose but only paid more attention when she was 11 and was about to enter Hogwarts. He started training her how to fly and teaching her different tricks and practices. Of course Hermione wasn't completely on board with the idea of allowing Ron to teach her such shenanigans but after seeing how much they bonded she didn't bother.

She stands from her seat and enters the house. Ron wanted his own house and title so when Hermione had enough in her bank he encouraged her to buy a house with him. Hermione didn't want to since their apartment was enough for the three of them but Ron insisted because a bigger house meant a bigger library. Hermione goes inside the kitchen and prepares snacks for the two of them.

The house wasn't that grand but it was certainly bigger and fit for a family larger than three but lesser than 7. Half of their lot was for the house while the other half was lent for Hermione's garden and also a place where the Ron and Rose can play Quidditch.

Often when Ron comes home past 3 AM, Hermione would have thoughts about leaving Ron. She could raise Rose on her own. She was a respectable woman with a respectable amount of cash. She had that gut feeling, he came home late, smelled like a woman's cheap perfume and would complain whenever Hermione asks TOO many questions. Let's face it even Harry could tell Ron was entertaining someone behind her back but whenever she tells Ginny, her best friend, she seems to dust it off and says "Ron will never do that to you, you needed to learn to trust your husband". No matter what she did though she could never catch him on the act, she was the smartest witch of their age but she can't seem to catch her good for nothing husband hooking up with someone else. Sometimes she was persuaded that maybe he isn't cheating and that he's just really having fun with his friends? but the former always weighed heavier than the latter.

The only thing keeping her from leaving him is Rose... even though her feelings for Ron were gradually fading Rose still loved her father.

* * *

 **OCTOBER**

Hermione enters her office. It was 10 AM and she was two hours late! She had to make Ron breakfast because he insisted she do so since it is her job as his wife. Hermione sighed and walked over to her desk. She was working for the ministry in the department she loves the most. She pushed for her SPEW program before she gave birth to Rose and it grew into a sub-department with a wider scope in the Department of Regulation and Rights of Magical Creatures. It was her doing that changed the word "Control" from the previous Department name to "Rights". Hermione was proud of herself and what she has done.

"Damn it." She stared at the standing paper work on her desk. She knew she would have it finished before 4 PM but she was really looking forward to visiting Hogwarts to see her little girl.

"Knock, knock." She turns to see her assistant Hannah, her batch mate from Hogwarts. "Hi, you've got a meeting a few hours ago... but since you just got here now and it seems you're free till 3 PM, he's asking if he can have it now."

"Meeting? I didn't know I had a meeting this morning?"

"I know, I owled you pretty late that was probably my fault." Hannah steps inside the office. "I can tell him to leave if you're not ready for a meeting, he can always reschedule."

Hermione thinks and looks over to her desk, she was going to finish late anyways. "Go ahead. Let me just prep the office you can have him enter after five minutes, thanks Hannah." Hannah married Neville after the war and started working for her before she had Rose. Hermione faced her desk and began filling the documents depending on its importance afterwards took a quick peak on the window to see the mess her clothes has become. She fixed her clothes, straightening the folds when she suddenly knocked over her name plate off of her desk.

"Damn." She sighs but walks over to the front of her desk and picks it up. Suddenly her door opens.

"Nice ass, Granger but that's not what I came here for." The deep voice startles her and jerks her to straighten her composure.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" It has been a month since their meeting at the ball.

"Hello to you too." He bows.

"What... what are you doing here?" She squints trying to see if what his motive was "Wait... are you the morning meeting I have?"

"Yes and it's pains me to know you failed to get here punctually." Draco places one hand on his heart and shows a pained face.

"What? Whatever... look is this real or you just came here to bug me."

"Wow Granger, so much hate for a client. I'm here for your help, of course. If I wanted to make someone's day miserable I could easily just go to your husband's department and show my presence those men loathe me." Hermione smiled at the fact and walked behind her desk taking her seat and pointing to an empty one in front of her.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy. Let's get on with it, what help do you need?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I have an elf named Twinkle. As you know, I have set all my elves free and only Twinkle and Lito are staying at the manor. Before you say I'm underpaying them let me show you their files." Magically two sets of folder lay in front of her. She smirks, impressed. She reaches for the one on top and starts reading.

"Go on, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, Twinkle is... Twinkle has been with me ever since I was young. She took care of me when I was a baby and when... when I was battling during the war. She knows everything I went through which is a sentimental reason why I kept her. She hardly works since I hardly task signs to my elves. Just laundry and house cleaning sometimes to cook me food but I try my best to never overwork them. Other things they do like gardening or making decorations for the house is their own initiative which I do appreciate. However, I think Twinkle has been... affected by the war. She wasn't only hands on, on taking care of me during the war but she also served the whole army of Voldemort. She won't let me take her to a specialist. Basically her symptoms are when she remembers constant visions of the war she would start to have seizures. I told Lito to stay with her every time so he can... give her the potion I made which made her seizures stop. I... I'd like for you to help me... help me get her help. I just don't know who else to turn to, Granger."

Hermione had completely disregarded the file she was holding. Her attention was fixated on him. "I'm sorry but, you have a potion that helps relieve an elf from the effects of PTSD?"

"Yes, before you batter me about not sharing it... it is not official and I cannot guarantee the results will be the same for every elf. I can't have it laboratory tested by a professional potion master because of my name, if it fails everyone will accuse me of different things and you know how down in the dumps my name has been for the past years."

"Look, Malfoy. The whole department has been looking for an effective one for 15 years. If you found something that could slightly help us we'd welcome it with open arms. I can help you have it laboratory tested and even conceal the fact you've tested it on your elf."

"Granger."

"Look, if you care for your elf I'm sure someone out there also does and it hurts them to see the person they grew up with... who cared for them suffering from this. You can help them out. I can help you help them out."

"I don't want to sound selfish but I'll only do it if you help Twinkle."

"Deal."

* * *

"TWINKLE!"

PLOP

"Master! You is home, I made yous lunch." Twinkle who was dressed in a pink dress exclaimed as she saw his master but then saw the female beside him. "Ohhs, master has a visitor."

"Hermione, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley." Hermione offered her hand for the elf to shake. Which the elf took.

"Hi Ms. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, would yous be staying for lunch with master?

"Yes, Twinkle. Granger would be staying for us." Draco answered for her. It was still early 11 AM for lunch but since she was now forced to having lunch she didn't mind. She usually didn't eat during work days offering all her time to work and service. Sometimes its because she forgot or she's just not hungry at all.

"Oohs, it'll take fifteen minutes before lunch is served!" Twinkle disappears with a pop leaving Hermione and Draco alone again.

"Shall I show you where I make my potions?"

"Twinkle seems very normal to me... but I guess all people diagnosed with PTSD act that way till the memory is triggered." Hermione remarked her bewitched pen moving along a parchment taking note of everything she said. Draco started leading them to a staircase heading downstairs.

"I guess so too." Hermione followed him, looking around the once darkly painted house.

"This place has changed so much." Hermione muttered out loud as she looked at the cream painted walls.

"I know, interior design has been mother's new hobby. Have you heard?"

"Oh, yes. I do have." The dungeons was different, it was still darkly painted but everything felt lighter. "Heard she's the number one go to for newly weds with new homes?" The room was covered with shelves of potions and cauldrons lined up. "Wow, very impressive."

"Yes, interior design has been her passion and somehow she made a living out of it." He laughed genuinely which shocked Hermione. "But anyways... thank you, Granger. I do try my best to keep this laboratory as updated with new instruments as possible. I also do try to keep it clean." He walks over to the cauldron to the farthest left and takes a peak. Hermione followed and also peaked looking at the pinkish-silverish potion brewing. "This batch will take almost three more days before it sets. Hopefully by then Twinkle is persuaded to check into a healer so you can have a fresh batch."

Hermione looks at Draco and sees the dedication in his eyes. "I mean it when I say that I will help her, Malfoy."

"I know you do, that's why I came to you."

* * *

 **R &R**

 **Please do review this, if you find any grammar mistakes or something that does not line up I will willingly correct and clarify that for you. The thing is I don't review my works after I typed them since usually I don't have the time to do that so there are tons of typos or even things that don't add up.**

 **With the help of your reviews we can make this story better, together.**

 **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADULTERY**

 **adul-tery /** sex between a married person and someone who is not that person's wife/husband

* * *

 **FIRST WEEK OF AUGUST**

"MR. AND MRS. WEASLEY LOOK HERE, LOOK HERE." Hermione could hear different photographers chanting the same line over and over again. She held Ron's hand while Ron's other hand held their daughter's shoulders tightly. Flashes of lights were slowly making her blind. She reaches for her glasses that she placed on her forehead and places them in place.

"Bloody hell, move away!" She could hear her husband yell. This was Rose's special day and yet again the paparazzi has ruined it for her. It was difficult to have both of your parents as war heroes. She was turning twelve today and for the celebration they planned on dining in Italy with their family. Hermione made sure that everything was quiet, that none of the paparazzi knew. Rita Skeeter has been bugging her a month prior to her daughter's birthday asking where it would be held and who would be attending and she made sure with Ron's auror skills that she or any news publisher will never know. And yet here they are walking over to the restaurant which was a few feet away from the port key. Hermione walks with her head held high used to it by now but checking every now and then if her daughter's not bugged by some photographer.

Once they enter the restaurant she could hear Ron exhale. "Finally, it's over."

"I thought you had it covered, Ron?"

"I know I thought so too, Hermione. I'm sorry alright. Stop starring at me like that. Sheesh." Ron shakes his head and fixes his hair. "Nobody else knows, I swear. I have no idea how they got the intel, probably a snitch?"

"Really?! You are proposing that someone that we invited snitched on us? May I remind you that all our invites tonight are your family members!" Hermione hugged. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Hermione asks looking at her little girl who just nods.

"I hope they don't post anything that I look ugly in." She says playfully. "Don't think about it, mum. Let's just have a fun time."

"I'm so sorry you had to experience that during your birthday!" Hermione exclaimed taking her glasses off.

"We had a reservation under Weasley." Ron starts telling the server that we had a table reserved for Weasley and starts removing his coat. The server nods and leads them to the table where Harry and Ginny were seated.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouts and runs towards her giving her a sorority kiss on the cheeks before leading her to the table. "You look wonderful in that dress, you should dress like this often. Think about how Ron will love it!" She squeeks and settles herself beside Harry who just smiles and greets Rose.

"Yeah, you look beautiful today Mione." Ron tells her before taking the seat and motioning for her to sit down. She raises on eyebrow he wasn't usually this sweet but accepts the notion and sits down. Ron pushes the seat and offers the same gesture to Rose. "But you look beautifuller, Rose." Ron says as he pushes her seat.

"Thank you, dad. But it's more beautiful, not beautifuller." She corrects using hand motions.

"Ahh, just like her Mother." Ron laughs before taking his seat beside Rose. "Where mum and dad Ginny?"

"Oh, they said they'll be late for a few minutes. Let's just wait for them." She smiles and looks over to Rose. "So how are you enjoying your day so far my not so little niece?"

"Fine, I guess." She just smiled but Hermione could tell how fake it was.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. The paparazzi ruined your day." Ron tells her patting her back.

"What? How does that ruin someone's day! Be proud little girl, you'll be the front page of the Daily Prophet." Ginny yells. "My beautiful niece in front of the Daily Prophet just imagine that, I need to make sure all my friends know! So Exciting, Lily would be so jealous."

"What, how's that suppose to make her happy they infiltrated her privacy?!" Hermione chips in one eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on Hermione, being in the spotlight? That's every girl's dream you're so lucky Rose had her picture taken Harry won't let them come close to my children or to me! Imagine all the popularity that we don't get."

"Oh yes, that's such a big issue." Hermione rolls her eyes and her voice dips with sarcasm. She looks over to Harry who just gives her a smile. "How do you manage that? Get them to stay from Gin and the kids? I can't seem to get them off Rose, I'm worried."

"Don't worry, Mione. I'll fix that up for you tomorrow. I thought Ron already did but seeing as that you three were ambushed awhile ago..." His glance shifts to Ron

"Look mate, I just forgot. I thought if I just didn't mention the place where we will go they'll leave us alone. Plus we're in a different place the chances of them catching us here were pretty slim."

"And yet they managed to get here, funny how that slim chance happened right?" Hermione darts back while Rose just sinks back on her seat feeling uncomfortable. Seeing this Lily invites her to the washroom.

"Tsk, Hermione... do you really have to yell at your husband when your daughter is here?" Ginny shakes her head. "Just think about what other people will think. I mean, anyone can hear you."

"Look, just... please Harry work on it tomorrow. I just... I just want Rose to live a quiet and private life."

"I'll work on it, Mione. Don't worry."

* * *

 **OCTOBER**

It's been two days since Hermione's new assignment to Twinkle's case. If this was an ordinary case she would've assigned it to some other intern or other employee but Hermione was after Draco's potion, the wizarding world had developed an anti-PTSD potion but it only worked for witches and wizards. A trial experiment took place before wherein a controlled group of elves drank a small portion of the said potion, instead of making the pain and seizures go away it worsened them and even killed one elf.

Hermione saw the stack of files on her desk again. She had one more day to persuade Twinkle to get professional help. She has been in Malfoy's house for two days trying to get to know the elf more. She personally experienced on trauma attack during her stay and witness Lito, Malfoy's other elf, feed her the potion. Her seizures were gone after two minutes. It made Hermione's dedication increase.

"Hermione! Where have you been these past few days, you are hardly in your office! Not that I'm not proud of you for finally doing that but... what have you been up to?" Hannah asks her.

"I know, it's just I'm working on Malfoy's case."

"What? You have paperwork to do and you're going off solving a case?"

"It's a special one, we might benefit from solving this and I'm not letting an intern blow it up." Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration. It was normal for interns to fuck up but some of the interns in that department where lost causes. Hannah laughs.

"Don't be so harsh on our interns. I'm trying my best to sort them out by helping in their training, surely you trust me."

"Oh I do, that's a good job. Do that. Train them. If it succeeds let's fire the one teaching them right now, who does it by the way?" Hermione didn't memorize everyone's name in her team but she do know their names just not the faces they belong too.

"Some girl named Selena, she was an intern a year ago which probably explains why she's not that trained. Our old trainer retired last year, remember? Old Stan?" Hermione nods her head.

"Well, I'm sure Old Stan would love to train you so in turn you can train the interns. I can't believe they gave such a high position to a newbie. I'll talk to the officials."

"Come on, Hermione. That's not necessary. I love working as an assistant for you and the others. Planning is hard and a newbie can't handle that."

"So what? You can train them!" Hermione grabs her bag and steps towards the fireplace. "Look we'll talk about this again sometime but I will email the officials by tonight. Love you, Hannah." She takes a handful of floo powder and shouts "MALFOY MANOR"

* * *

"Ohh miss Granger-Weasley, yous back! I mades cookies for yous and master!"

"Why, thank you Twinkle." Malfoy was nowhere to be found, probably in the sitting room. Hermione has tried to break the barrier of awkwardness between her and Twinkle but it was hard to do in three days. Twinkle told stories about the war but often about Draco's suffering and not hers. It was repressed, Hermione said but she can't confirm it as she was not a professional in this field.

"Miss.. Granger." Twinkle spoke before Hermione had the chance to go to Malfoy's sitting room.

"Yes, Twinkle?"

"I... I was thinking about your suggestion the first day you came heres... before I... fell and seizured as master calls it." Hermione sinks to her level and listen. Twinkle wasn't starring at her in the eyes, in fact she was shifting her gaze everywhere but Hermione's eyes. "I know... I know master been worried for me cause he brought yous here. I know why yous is here miss Granger-Weasley."

"... I, Twinkle look..."

"It's alright miss Granger-Weasley. I will come to professional healer with you when you are free from work to not bothers you. I want master to be really happy."

"Twinkle... not only will your master be really happy but you will too." Hermione hugs the elf who bursts into tears alerting Lito the other elf.

"Oh noes! Twinkle you seizure again?" Lito was flipping as he automatically apparated from wherever part of the manor he has been. "Oh... " He finally sees Twinkle hugging Hermione.

"She's fine Lito, just overwhelmed. Can you please call your master?" The elf nods and plops away. "Here, you can have my handkerchief." Hermione offers Twinkle which the elf accepted and blew into.

"Thank yous"

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?" Hermione heard Draco's voice two rooms far. She knew he would apparate into this room any second.

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?"

"Master! I told yous it's not an emergencies" Lito cried following after his master who was panicking. Draco came face to face with Hermione and Twinkle both sitting on the floor of his sitting room.

"What...what's happening?"

"Twinkle has agreed to come to a therapy session."

"Rea... Really Twinkle?" Draco kneeled and the elf nodded her head.

"Yes Master, I know yous will be happy." Draco hugged the elf and looked at Hermione with a face.

"I'll give you the potion as soon as it sets."

* * *

"Ron?" Nothing. No response. It was always like this and the only reason Hermione does it was for the sake of routine. She shrugs and takes her heels off and grabs wine from the kitchen.

"Mione?" She froze, was someone in her home? Her hand immediately shot up to her wand and she began to excite the kitchen.

"Ron? Is that you?" She yelled her wand raised in the air.

Ron stumbles out of the bedroom in his pajamas and white shirt. "Yeah, what the fuck Hermione! Put that down!" Hermione lowered the wand.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my home? Duh?"

"Yes but usually you're not home at this hour? What's wrong?" Hermione raised on eyebrow completely suspicious of her husband.

"I took the day off, listen we've both been so busy at work so I figured we can go out for dinner tonight? You know since we never have one anymore."

"... I'd love to."

* * *

 **A/N**

So much _Ron Shaming_ and also _Ginny Shaming_ some of you must hate me now I just don't really ship Ginny with Harry and if ever they got married I imagine the same scenario with Ron and Hermione happens, please don't hate me this is my preference. Anyways, tell me about what you feel? Grammar mistakes? Things that don't line up? Feel free to leave your criticisms via reviews. Thanks and stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**ADULTERY**

 **adul-tery /** sex between a married person and someone who is not that person's wife/husband

* * *

 **OCTOBER**

"Good Morning." Hermione was sitting on her favorite chair in the living room reading the Daily Prophet when Ron gives her a kiss on the cheek. It was 8 in the morning she had a few minutes before she's expected at work and she usually takes this as time to read and relax.

"You're up early." Hermione turns her body to look at her husband who was getting a cup of coffee in the kitchen. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, if you must know my wife and I are having a date tonight. So I thought, I could go to work early and be dismissed early." He smiles that lopsided smile at her. "That way, I'd be out by 4 and I could fetch her at her office by 4:30"

"Hmm, what's with that 30 minute interval? Meeting someone else on your way to your wife's office?" Hermione jokes but it clearly hit something with Ron as he chokes on his coffee.

"What the-" Cough. Cough. "Mione, really. That's a funny joke. I just need 30 minutes to get fresh and ready. Can't fetch you while I smell like cigarettes right?" He laughs nervously. "Why would you joke like that?" He asks after he stepped out of the kitchen and checks his reflection at the mirror.

"So you'll be fetching me at 4:30? I won't have time to change, are you taking me somewhere fancy?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say it is fancy. I made sure that it's a place you'd love." Ron turns and look at her. "In two months, Rose will be back. Let's just enjoy our alone time together."

* * *

 **SAME DAY 10 AM**

"Well, well Hermione. What made you dress up like that?" Hannah enters her office a file in her hands. "Oh my god... is it your birthday?" Her smile falls and looks at Hermione in a depressing way.

"What? No! Can't I dress like this?" Hermione stands and twirls, she was wearing a black formfitting dress and black high heels. She'd usually go to work in a skirt and blazer but since Ron told her they'd be eating somewhere fancy.

"Yeah right, did Ron finally die and you're going to his funeral later?" Hannah snorted and crosses her hands in front of her chest. Hermione can trust Hannah more with these secrets than anyone. Unlike Ginny, Hannah actually agrees with Hermione and even hatched a plan with her once on how to catch him.

"So harsh, we're actually going on a... date." She smiles while Hannah frowns.

"Trying to buy your love? What he do now?"

"I don't know... I don't really care, I'm just... maybe he's changed you know and I'm just not giving him enough credit." Hermione walks over to her, standing a few feet. "Do I look better up close?" Hannah rolls her eyes before smacking Hermione with the file she was holding.

"You have a meeting in 10, get yourself together." Hermione chuckles as she watch Hannah leave, shutting the door behind her. She places the file on her table then walks over to the side where a mirror was placed, she fixes the folds on her dress and cleans out her hair.

"Did you dress for me, Granger?"

"Malfoy." She turns and sees Draco smirking at her. One of his hands was tucked inside his pocket and his hair was messy yet styled. He was wearing all back the only thing standing out was his silver tie.

"Didn't know you were into me, Granger. I love the dress though but I don't fuck with married women." He winks.

Hermione laughs and decided to play along with his play. "Oh?" She said in a seductive tone. It caught Draco off guard cause his famous smirk was wiped off from his face and Hermione broke into a laugh. "Shit, you should've seen your face Malfoy!" Draco raises one eyebrow still confused at what was happening. "Woo, that's hilarious but no Malfoy, I did not dress up for you." She winks at him and walks over to her desk grabbing the file. "I didn't know I was meeting you today."

He huffed. "I told you I'll give you the potion as soon as it sets, you so knew." Draco smirks again.

"Get over yourself. If you must know, I'm going out tonight."

"Better not be with your husband." He sits down on one of the chairs, crossing his legs and leaning in.

"Ha, ha. I don't fuck with anyone else." She lifts her hand and shows him her ring. "I'm married." Hermione smiles, thinking she has won the fight. She opens the file and begins reading when she heard Draco murmur under his breath "What a loss"

* * *

 **SAME DAY 11:30 PM**

 _knock knock_

"Come in." Hermione asked interrupting the discussion she was having with Draco. Draco looks over to the door, pleased to know who ruined their conversation.

"Hermione?" Hannah pops her head through the door. "Um... I'm gonna go for Lunch. I.. I hope I did not ruin your meeting." She smiles. Hermione laughs.

"Of course, don't let Mr. Malfoy here think I'm starving my workers. Go ahead! Have lunch, Hannah." Hermione smiles and chuckles. Hannah mutters sorry and laughs too before leaving.

"Starving your worker, eh?" Draco remarks.

"Ha-ha. I don't. Anyways, Malfoy. That reminds me... we can continue this some other time. You can go home or out and have lunch. I'm not starving my clients, either." Hermione closes her open file and fixes all the papers scattered across her desk.

"And you?"

"Oh, I'm... I'm not really hungry."

"What's wrong? Trying to lose weight to fit into that dress"

"Oh fuck off, Malfoy. I just got used to not eating I guess? I'm not really hungry." Hermione stood motioning for the door.

"So you're anorexic now?"

"What? Stop it. I'm not, I just don't feel like eating besides I have thousands of paper to sign since you took up most of my time this morning." Hermione waits for him to stand, standing timidly near him. Draco stands and grabs her arm and tries to pull her to the fireplace. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Taking you to lunch, I don't see the point of making another appointment when we can do it in one sitting. Twinkle has prepared enough food for you and me and probably the whole Weasley clan so don't worry." He takes a handful of floo powder, holds Hermione by the waist and yells "MALFOY MANOR"

"Fuck, Malfoy! Flooing one person is already stressful itself! Flooing two people at once? It's worst for the second one and that's me!" She breaks free from his grasp as soon as they land. She felt like puking.

"Oh, man up." Draco dusted his robes off and walks towards the dinning room."

"Master!" Twinkle and Lito appear beside him.

"Twinkle, we will be having a guest today." Draco says as he continues to walk towards the dining room. The two elves look over to Hermione.

"Don't worry, Master! We prepared enough for the twos of yous." Twinkle said clasping her hands together and fetches Hermione who was still bent over the fireplace, one hand on the wall as if she was going to puke any minute. "Ms. Granger-Weasley are yous fine?"

"Yes, I am. Twinkle. Just... a little bit sick." Hermione takes a deep breath before standing upright and facing the elf. "So, how are you?"

"I've been greats. We will visits the healer soon?"

"Yes, we will. I think Monday next week is the agreed time with Mr. Malfoy." Hermione starts walking with her to dining room. "Are you nervous"

"Very much, yes!"

"Don't be, I'd be there... Malfoy would be there. We will support you no matter what." Hermione genuinely smiles holding the elf's hand. Twinkle shivered but managed to crack a small grin before leading Hermione to the dining room.

"No matters, Ms. Granger-Weasley. Come, comes, you and master must eat."

* * *

 **A/N**

Took me forever to update and sorry this one is really short.


End file.
